


《归巢》 6

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 4





	《归巢》 6

“怎么突然想吃法餐了？”

半个月没见银赫没有什么变化，沉浸在爱情中的他连脸色都红润了几分，他冲李东海抬抬下巴算是打招呼，问：“你不是讨厌刀叉吗？”

李东海道：“是苏沛选的餐厅，我吃什么都行。”

“啊……东海哥不喜欢法餐吗？”苏沛看了李东海一眼，挽着银赫的胳膊晃了晃：“我不知道就按照自己的喜好来了，要不咱们换一家吧？吃东海哥喜欢的。”

银赫捏捏他的脸：“不用管他，没听他说吃什么都行吗，尽管点你爱吃的。”

“银赫说得对，不用管我。”

苏沛这才恢复笑容：“那你一定要试试这里的焗蜗牛，真的特别好吃！”

李东海微笑，默默喝起手边的冰水。

很快，对面两人就忽视他的存在了，苏沛靠在银赫怀里刷手机，两人时不时一齐低笑或是交换耳语，在不算明亮的灯光下暧昧交缠。

高雅奢华的餐厅中央有人弹奏钢琴，客人们享受着愉悦的晚餐时光小声交谈放松心情，只有李东海一人埋头切着卖相极佳的鹅肝，吃得食不知味，如鲠在喉。  
  
他问自己难受吗？好像也没有那么难受，只是喉咙被堵住，他需要用力呼吸才能够摄取氧气。

这怪不了别人。他对自己说。

他会对银赫喜欢的人好，他会让银赫的喜欢变为自己的喜欢。就如苏沛所说，他有段日子没见银赫了，带着一点点想念想看看他最近如何、过得好不好，眼下看到了，也只有他一人感到放心、安慰，而银赫……他不在的时间应该过得很舒坦，至少没有人跟他吵架了不是吗？

李东海麻木地嚼着肥硕的鹅肝，口感一点都不好如同嚼柴火，他思绪神游飘到了大洋彼岸，一会儿想到鹅肝之所以肥大是因为遭受虐待，一会儿想恐怕没有人来这里消费是为了填饱肚子，他可能是餐厅里最尊重鹅的客人了。

他们来这里并不是为了吃你的肝，你死前的遭遇毫无意义。李东海自娱自乐的想。

“……我才没有，东海哥也买了很多东西啊！”

胡思乱想被打断，李东海抬头，只见苏沛正指着他身旁道：“呐，他拎着Prada来的。”

银赫看过来，对苏沛的话感到奇怪：“呦呵，开窍了？我早说过你的审美是真不行，买衣服怎么不给我打电话？我过来给你搭配一下。”

说着转头对苏沛道：“他的眼光一直很奇怪，运动服配西裤，棉裤配皮鞋，你看现在好多了吧，都是我这么些年别过来的。”

苏沛也跟着笑嘻嘻，李东海清楚餐桌对面的人没有恶意，可他忽然觉得手中的刀叉有千斤重，盘子里的食物腥的让他再也吃不下去了。

“你误会了，这不是我买的，是李……一位朋友送的。”

他低声解释，又觉得“朋友”这两个字不大合适，他跟李赫宰哪里算朋友，顶多算相识，但说是认识的人送的吗？似乎更加古怪。

银赫觉得稀奇，挑眉问：“朋友？你拿来的朋友这么大方？”

“最近认识的。”李东海的声音低下来，淡淡地陈述事实：“人挺好，昨天在酒吧不小心弄脏我的衣服，所以赔了一套新的给我。”

银赫不笑了，皱眉道：“酒吧？”

“嗯。”

“李东海你现在开始泡吧了？”

李东海不明白银赫为何看起来难以置信，他解释：“没有，只是被叫去……”

“是谁？”银赫打断他，一脸不爽：“那人是谁？”

“同事。”共同处事过，算是同事吧。

“你有这么大方的同事？我怎么不知道？”

银赫的语气又开始不好了，李东海疲倦地叹了一口气，平时让自己社交的也是他，自己认识了人他又要问东问西表示怀疑，银赫这是怎么了，以前的他没有这么爱管闲事啊。

“银赫。”李东海放下刀叉，认真地注视着银赫道：“你不知道也很正常，我的圈子、我经常接触的人你为什么要全部知道？”

李东海严肃的样子让银赫震惊不已，他“哈”了一声，语气已经十分不好了：“李东海你抽什么风？问问而已你摆脸色给谁看？”

他瞧了一眼李东海纸袋里的东西：“两万块的东西他说送就送？他送你就稀里糊涂的收？”

“我不是这个意思……”李东海低下头，声音闷闷的很是无力。

“我只是觉得……我有自主交友的权利，也明是非，不需要所有事情都经过你的同意。”

“毕竟我们都长大了。”李东海看了一眼苏沛，垂眸道：“已经拥有自己的生活了。”

银赫语塞，依旧瞪着李东海。

“是呀，两件衣服嘛，银赫你别管这么多。”

苏沛见银赫的脸色不太好，笑着打圆场，银赫阴着脸看了他一眼，终是没再追问。

低气压笼罩着三人，连银赫和苏沛之间的暧昧气息都荡然无存，李东海沉默着继续切肉，苏沛窝在银赫臂弯里撒娇，试图将他的注意力转回自己身上。

“也是，你爱干嘛干嘛，我管不着。”

对面冷不丁来了一句，李东海抬眼，发现银赫根本没看他，正在为苏沛挑盘子里的洋葱。

他咽下最后一口鹅肝，反复咀嚼这句轻飘飘的话，分不清心中是喜是悲。

离开的时候，李东海与两人再见，苏沛笑得很甜对李东海挥手，银赫却看也不看他，揽着苏沛走进电梯，一会儿便消失在他眼前。

回家洗完澡，李东海接到了房东的电话，房东表示儿子年底出国留学，这套房子打算卖掉。

“对不住啊着急用钱，我知道合同还没到期，但你看这样行不行，你尽快找房子，这个月的房租我就不要你的了。”

“这样啊……我会尽快搬出去，嗯，好。”

突如其来的变动李东海也不生气，并且表示理解，租房就是这样，尽管能遮风挡雨但并不是属于自己的栖息之地。  
  
挂下电话李东海大脑放空，回过神来已经在盘算打包行李了，他的衣物不多，大多是这两年置办的家电，还有窗台前的几盆花花草草。

如果可以他想搬去公司附近，这样上下班就更方便了。

“神童哥你睡了吗？”

“是这样的，有一件事我想请你帮忙。”

  
  
最近李东海忙着找房子，神童住在内环，他便拜托神童帮他看看附近有没有合适的小区，交通便捷治安好，租金贵些都没关系。

“要不搬来跟我住？”中午在食堂碰见，神童开玩笑道：“喜欢狗吗？我家两只贝灵顿，可闹腾了，刚好你来我家当饲养员。”

李东海指指鼻子：“恐怕不行哥，我对小动物很敏感的。”

“鼻炎？”

“嗯。”

“可惜了。”神童咂嘴：“我前两天刚搬回家一台街机，正愁没人PK。”

“有空我去你家做客。”李东海笑道：“如果你给小狗剃毛的话。”  
  
下班后，李东海如往常一样去站台等车，隔着一条马路看见了李赫宰。  
  
他确认了两遍才认出来，那人在不远处的街角夹娃娃，怀里揣着两只色彩鲜艳的章鱼，跟他的身份、性格一点也不搭，李东海一眼望去差点笑出声。

他没有上前，只是隔着一条马路默默地观察李赫宰，他看见李赫宰又一次花光硬币不知道第几次去兑换了，甚至脱下外套扔在旁边的机器上，大有不抓到不离开的架势。

眼瞧着车还没来，李东海犹豫片刻，跟随人流穿过马路。

靠近才发现李赫宰执着于玩偶堆里一只造型奇葩的太阳花，明明应该是笑脸的位置被人做成了表情包，翻着白眼一脸不屑，仿佛在嘲笑李赫宰夹不起来它。

眼看李赫宰又要败光游戏币，李东海不忍道：“要不我来吧？”

李赫宰见是李东海，看了一眼继续调整操纵杆。

“下班了？”

“对。”

“今天穿的比前几次好看。”他随口夸了一句，李东海不知所以地眨眨眼。

“准备去干嘛？”

李东海顿了顿：“我……准备回家，看见李总您在这儿，就来打声招呼。”

李赫宰目不斜视只是挑眉：“我以为以你的性格会当做没看见我，直接走掉呢。”

什么叫以我的性格，咱们才见过几次面，你就了解我了？

李东海略感不自在，心想算了还是走吧的时候，李赫宰问：“你会夹娃娃吗？”

“呃……夹过。”

“帮我个忙，我要最里面的坐垫。”

“坐垫？”

“不是坐垫吗？”  
  
应该是靠枕吧……李东海想。

他没说什么，好脾气地把包靠在游戏机上，撸起袖子蹲下来。

李赫宰津津有味地靠在旁边看，似乎没料到李东海会同意。

“其实这种娃娃机是有规律的，夹子松紧也是设定好的。”李东海目不转睛盯着太阳花，透明玻璃倒映出他高挺的鼻梁。

“以前还能摇机器作弊，现在摇了怕是会被抓起来。”

“你挺清楚的嘛。”

李东海一笑：“商家都是这个套路，玩多了就知道了。”

没过一会儿，李东海掏出太阳花递给他，花的表情竟与李赫宰有些像，都是面带嘲弄似乎谁也看不起，只是不知道李赫宰翻白眼会是什么样。

“给。”

李赫宰接过来颠了颠：“放在里面挺好看，怎么拿出来有色差？”

李东海倒是没觉得有色差，反正不好看就对了。

“正好没事，我请你吃饭。”

李东海礼貌回绝：“不用了李总，只是一个小东西。”  
  
“谁说因为这个，上回你自己答应的，忘了？”

李东海没说话，心里却是一百个不乐意，这个李赫宰怎么回事？惦记上这顿饭了是吧？

“嗯？你想去哪？”李赫宰还挺随和，问李东海想吃什么。

“我……”事到如今没办法，李赫宰走在前面他也不能偷跑，李东海无奈道：“前面就有家餐厅，你吃泰国菜吗？”

“我不挑。”李赫宰像是发现了什么一样：“原来你喜欢吃酸的？”

我能说是因为近吗？

“是啊，我喜欢酸的。”

李赫宰了然点头：“怪不得一脸苦相。”

……

正是饭点，两人运气好坐在靠窗的位置，刚坐下李赫宰就招手，顺着菜单往下点。

“椰汁嫩鸡汤、炭烤蟹、咖喱猪颈肉、芒果香饭。”

他把菜单推过来：“自己点。”

李东海草草看了一圈，关上菜单：“就这些吧。”

“你不吃？”

李东海茫然：“你不是点了吗？”

“我点我的你点你的，怎么？你看着我吃？”

李东海哑然，心说不，我只是没料到你一个人能吃这么多。

“那我……一份青木瓜沙拉……一份菠萝炒饭，谢谢。”

服务员收走菜单，为两人倒上柠檬水，李东海捧着水杯，祈祷早点上菜。  
  
“跟我吃个饭而已，这么煎熬吗？”

李东海一惊：“啊？”

李赫宰一边喝水一边环顾四周，最终把视线落回李东海身上：“看你跟屁股下面有钉子似的，很讨厌我吧。”

李东海摇头：“没有。”

他不讨厌李赫宰，他只是对李赫宰的一些行为感到不解，他把这份不解理解为两人家庭背景和成长环境的不同，毕竟李赫宰从小到大接受的教育与他不一样，加上复杂的家庭关系……这样一想，好像李赫宰在他面前从未做出过任何过激的事情，顶多语出惊人过于直白，有些我行我素罢了。

更何况他还有一张与银赫相似的脸，他怎么讨厌的起来。

“我为什么要讨厌你？”

李赫宰想了想：“嗯……说话不好听，也不顾及别人感受什么的。”

李东海笑着摇头：“没有，至少目前你没有让我难堪过。”

“是吗？那你脾气还真好。”

脾气好吗？李东海在心里默念一遍，他觉得这个词从李赫宰嘴里说出并没有夸奖的意思，只有贬义。

他经常从不同人嘴里听到“你人真好”，但大多人对他的评价是“平平无奇”、“没有特点”。

或许与性格有关吧，说好听点是与世无争，说直白点就是随波逐流没有主见，他从没有对任何事物表现出狂热的喜爱，大家更喜欢银赫那种爽朗大方、开得起玩笑的人，而自己跟他一对比就显得更平庸了。

李东海忍不住辩解：“我只是就事论事，算不上脾气好吧。”

李赫宰揶揄道：“所以那天他们喊你嫂子你也不生气吗？”  
  
李东海想起那天晚上在会所，一帮人误会他俩的关系，起哄让他喝酒的场景，脱口而出道：“李总你是单身吗？”

李赫宰饶有兴致地撑着脸：“关心起我的感情状况了？”

李东海直摆手：“不不不你别误会，我是觉得如果李总你有爱人，那晚我的出现实在不妥，况且你的朋友那么多，万一真的误会就不好了。”

李赫宰把玩着杯垫，反问道：“怎么现在不喊您了？之前不是一直您啊您的喊我么。”

“我……”李东海脸红：“是因为您是甲方我们是乙方，出于尊重，所以对称呼比较谨慎，更何况您是宇清的老总，我才会用比较正式的称呼。”

似乎是觉得李东海很没意思，李赫宰“啪”的把杯垫翻过来，摇头感概：“你还真是……我见过的人里属你最死板，明明看着不大，怎么跟个小老头一样？”

李东海微微一愣，不说话了，他很少把喜怒表现在脸上，至少现在他端坐在那，李赫宰就看不出他在想什么，心情怎样。

正好这时菜肴一道一道上来打断两人的对话，夸张的盘子摆在李赫宰面前，他二话不说开始吃饭，不在意对面的人有被他的话冒犯到。

李赫宰不说话李东海自然不会多嘴，菠萝饭酸酸甜甜的，李东海吃了大半碗就饱了。泰国菜似乎挺对李赫宰的胃口，他吃得很香，并且没有发出任何不雅的声音，咀嚼时，下颌线与鼓动的腮帮子形成明显的对比，李东海忍不住多看了两眼。

“饱了？饭量这么小？”

“嗯。”李东海移开视线，他还停留在前面的对话中心气不顺，他问自己哪一步出错了，为什么下了班还要应付李赫宰。

“你尝一口这个。”

李赫宰夹起一块瘦肉大大方方地递给李东海，神情自然毫不扭捏，自己不吃或是推脱倒显得矫情了。

李东海晕晕乎乎就着筷子吃下，脸蛋烧得慌，方才在想什么全抛之脑后了，他心想这是文化差异吗？餐桌上互喂食物是哪国的礼仪？

“怎么样？  
  
李东海老实回答：“好吃。”

李赫宰挺满意，又过了一会儿，四道菜全被他装进胃里，一点不剩。

一看表，七点半了，街道两边已亮起路灯，不少行人从他们的落地窗前经过，李赫宰问：“你怎么回去？”

“我坐公交。”

“我吃撑了。”说着，李赫宰很没形象的打了个哈欠，懒懒散散靠在椅背上，像只吃饱喝足等待主人前来揉肚子的大猫。

所以？需要我买健胃消食片吗？

李东海试着接话：“那我们、我们走路消消食？”

“你想走走？”李赫宰皱眉，明显感到不喜欢。

不等李东海开口，他极为勉强地点点头：“行吧，你想的话我就陪你走走。”

李东海无语，您大可不必如此勉强，咱们走出餐厅各回各家就挺好。

两人沿着街道往前走，李赫宰抱着他的太阳花和章鱼，样子实在有些违和，李东海觉得如果此时撞见他们公司的员工，对方一定会被李赫宰的样子惊掉下巴。

“你是A市人？”

“不，我家在M市，大学在这边读的。”

“打算以后留在这里？”

“嗯……看情况吧。”

“你的眼镜呢？”

“吃饭时候带会有雾气。”

“送你一个。”李赫宰递过来一个戴眼罩的章鱼。

李东海接过来问：“你抓了多久次抓到的？”

“三十……还是四十？”

“我早点看到你或许能省下不少钱。”

李赫宰属于问两句停一会儿，前后问题相差十万八千里，李东海觉得他是没话找话，不过这样交流起来竟一点不觉得尴尬，吹着凉风漫无目的往前走，莫名的有几分惬意。

“从没遇见过我这样的人吧。”李赫宰突然问。

“嗯？”

“你不觉得烦吗，被一个称不上是朋友的人占用了将近一晚上的时间，还要听他讲一些毫无意义的废话。”

李东海安静听着，李赫宰在他扭头就能看清的地方，他比自己略高一点，说话时也依旧目视前方，声音平平淡淡的像是在讲述别人的故事，眼底映满点点灯火，闪烁发亮。

李东海没有回答他，身边的人虽然是在提问，但似乎不需要他的答案，语言只是填满空缺的一种方法，即使是在人来人往的大街，即使耳边充斥着各种声音。

李赫宰突然说：“其实今天是我的生日。”

李东海怀疑自己听错了：“什……什么？”

“今天是我生日，正巧碰见你，所以拉上一起吃了顿饭。”李赫宰望着橱窗，面无波澜：“我不想一个人过。”

李东海顺着他的目光看去，发现他们停在一家便利店门口，李赫宰看的是冷藏柜里的蛋糕，白色在他脸上反射出一层冷光。

李东海这才想起来他看过李赫宰的证件，当时一扫而过没放在心上，现在想想……今天不正是四月四号吗？

“你怎么不早说？”

李赫宰像看傻子一样看李东海：“说什么？让你给我包场开个party吗？”

他收回视线意兴索然，拎着太阳花准备离开：“饭也吃了步也散了，我走了。”

“等一下！”

本能大于理智，反应过来李东海已经叫住了他，李赫宰面无表情地看过来：“还有什么没说？祝我生日快乐？”

“不是……”李东海犹犹豫豫的，眼看李赫宰快要不耐烦了才扯起嘴角，皮笑肉不笑地问：“你，你喜欢草莓还是巧克力？”


End file.
